Flying Infatuation
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream, Skywarp/Sunstreaker. Skywarp is infatuated with a certain Autobot… and actually longs for jet judo… Written for the March Mecha Erotica challenge


Warnings: Rather strange overload circumstances?  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.  
Authors Notes: I know I'm playing on the sensitive Seeker wings… and I would just like to say that Sunstreaker is a kinky b'stard…

* * *

It would have been absolutely fine, Skywarp told himself, if Sunstreaker hadn't happened to pull on his wing in just the precise way he did.

But he did.

And Skywarp rolled in a desperate attempt both to rid himself of the Autobot and to force him to touch him in just that way again. He succeeded at one and failed at the other and Sunstreaker found himself plummeting towards the ground. Skywarp promptly lived up to his name and warped away from the battle.

)&()&()&()&()&()&(

Hiding on a ledge on the mountainside, Skywarp tried to calm his racing systems. He wasn't surprised to see Thundercracker land near him.

"'Warp?"

"I'm fine. That Autobrat just hit a sensor node." Thundercracker tilted his head and smirked.

"A sensor node? That yellow one was clamped so firmly to your wings I thought he was trying to interface with you."

"Jealous?" Skywarp retorted, ignoring the rising curiosity of what it would be like to interface with the yellow Lamborghini.

"Of that ground-hugging Autobot? Hardly!" Thundercracker scoffed, shuffling along the ledge until he was right next to Skywarp. "Besides, no Autobot could possibly know a Seeker like a Seeker knows a Seeker." Skywarp had one brief instant to try and fathom exactly what Thundercracker meant before he felt the blue jet's fingers brushing across his wing and suddenly thinking became the last thing on his processor.

He squirmed under Thundercracker's ministrations, twisting to try and force the other to use a firmer touch, anything to increase the sensations flowing through his circuits. It was a well-known fact that a Seeker's wings were sensitive, but Skywarp's were overly sensitive. He always presumed it had something to do with his teleporting ability; the need to be able to acutely feel any change in his surroundings before, during and after teleportation.

Thundercracker's fingers danced up and down the edges of his wings, barely scraping the plating either side. Skywarp arched into the touch, a pleading whimper escaping his vocaliser. His energy field fluctuated as he scrabbled to return the favor, his own hands seeking out any gaps he could reach in Thundercracker's chassis.

As Thundercracker quickly and efficiently brought him to overload, Skywarp shut off his vocaliser, convinced he might cry out something he would later regret.

It was all Thundercracker's fault really. His and that damn yellow Autobot's fault.

)&()&()&()&()&()&(

At the bottom of a Seeker pile, Skywarp allowed himself to think before he slipped into recharge. Seeker piles were warm and comforting (even though he was a Decepticon and shouldn't think things like that) and most wonderful to be involved in, particularly after a stellar overload.

Which he had just had courtesy of Thundercracker and Starscream. They might bicker and fight amongst themselves, but at the end of the day, the Seekers were a law unto themselves and woe betide any mech who interfered.

Which was why Skywarp was so confused by the fact that an image of that damned Autobot had swum to the front of his processor in the precise moment before he had overloaded. The peace present now in their shared quarters however provided the best environment for Skywarp to think. Not that he thought too long or too deeply about it. He simply decided that in order for him to lose this apparent infatuation, he would have to interface with that pretty-boy Autobrat. Unfortunately the mere thought of interfacing with Sunstreaker made all his circuits shiver in a most pleasurable way.

"Primus Skywarp, you're insatiable." Starscream muttered, half-drowsy from his own overload.

"You prefer him that way 'Screamer." Thundercracker retorted, shifting slightly (ignoring the muffled gasp he got from Skywarp) to poke Starscream in the side.

"Never said I didn't. Just not quite up for another round yet." Starscream twisted away from Thundercracker, barely avoiding crushing Skywarp's wing and eliciting another (this time more pain-filled) whimper from him.

"Both of you just be quiet!" Skywarp murmured, not having the energy to move to stop his trine-mates from arguing.

)&()&()&()&()&()&(

Three weeks. Three long weeks. Three weeks filled with overloads where all he could see was Sunstreaker. He was infatuated. He actually couldn't wait for another battle with the Autobots. He actually wanted them to try out their 'jet judo' again. And he was going to make damned sure he wasn't interrupted this time.

Skywarp swore he could hear Starscream sneer as Megatron announced the plan. He just knew it was going to end in a fight. It always did. And this time he was looking forward to it. All he had to do was hope that Sunstreaker was going to be there.

Sunstreaker was there. Skywarp's internals did a little flip as he looped through the air above the Autobots. Now all he had to do was put his plan into action.

As it happened, he didn't have a chance to start his plan. Sunstreaker descended on him like an antdroid to a picnic. The warrior clung to his wings, sprawled out across his canopy and setting virtually every sensory circuit alight with pleasure.

"Give it up Decepticreep. You know I'm better than you." Skywarp didn't have the processing power spare to retort, instead concentrating on his location, and teleporting away from the battle.

"What the slag?"

"Surprise?" Banking sharply, he forced Sunstreaker to tighten his grip, increasing the oh-so-wonderful pressure on his wings. The warrior's engine rumbled angrily, only serving to add to the sensation. Skywarp was in what the humans called heaven. Every circuit thrummed with need.

Suddenly Sunstreaker sat up; ignoring the speed they were currently flying at.

"You're getting off on this…" It wasn't quite a question, nor was it a statement. Skywarp waggled his wings.

"Just shut up and put your hands back!"

"Ain't gonna happen. What do I get out of this?"

"I won't slam you into the ground when you overload me?" Sunstreaker actually patted Skywarp's chassis in a very condescending way as he answered.

"I'm the best at everything I do. I'll overload you so hard you'll drop out of the sky like a stone." Skywarp actually stalled at that, plummeting a few hundred feet before he managed to restart his engine.

"Huh?" Incoherency at its best was all he could manage. He couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. The Autobot warrior actually wanted to interface? Experimentally, he revved his thrusters, sending a vibration through his chassis and into Sunstreaker's. He was rewarded by the Lamborghini clenching his fingers, surely leaving dents in his plating. But Skywarp found he couldn't care less, forcing his engine to roar, putting himself into a dive.

Sensors neared maximum as they flew through the air; Sunstreaker running his fingers all over Skywarp's chassis, teasing the few gaps in his armor, stretching forward and increasing the contact between them. Skywarp kept his engine running at far higher revs than he should; the sounds he was wringing from the Autobot worth any lasting effect it might have.

Then it happened. His vision whited out as he overloaded, taking Sunstreaker with him, both of them spiraling out of control in more ways than one.

When he finally regained control of his senses again, Skywarp was sprawled on the ground, one wing bent at an angle that should certainly hurt. But he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was the pleasant hum of overload echoing through his circuits. He looked up as he heard movement to his left. He had time to register Sunstreaker, wearing an odd smile on his face, stepping towards him before he saw Sunstreaker's fist heading straight for his face.

"You scratched my paintwork!" Satisfied that his punch had offlined the Decepticon, Sunstreaker brushed imaginary (and not so imaginary) dirt off his chassis.

"Told you I was good." He smirked, transforming and roaring off into the distance.


End file.
